Infolink rejetés
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Infolink Garbage Files" de Nenosronhir : Un tas de manigances sans queue ni tête relatant le quotidien des employés de Sarif Industries (probablement sensés se passer post-Panchaea mais vous êtes libres de décider vous même)
1. Baguettes

_Auteur : Nenosronhir_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Baguettes ~

* * *

Faridah regrettait déjà d'avoir perdu plus tôt dans la soirée contre Pritchard, le laissant choisir ou aller dîner, parce que dès que Jensen s'était joint à eux le responsable informatique de Sarif Industries avait échafaudé un plan. Sa suggestion de manger chinois n'avait pas paru néfaste de premier abord, mais maintenant que le trio était assis, elle devait se rappeler que ce serait du gâchis pur et simple que de verser ses nouilles sur la tête de Pritchard.

"On n'a pas faim, Jensen ?" Demanda Pritchard, le sarcasme marquant lourdement chacun de ses mots.

Jensen ne lui accorda pas une réponse. Il se concentrait sur le repas posé devant lui, et bien que Faridah ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux sous les lentilles protectrices qui les couvraient, elle pouvait deviner qu'il fixait intensément les baguettes posées à côté de son assiette.

Pritchard pendant ce temps apporta gracieusement des nouilles à sa bouche et se plut à mâcher tout son saoul comme s'il n'y avait rien de travers. Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle lui donna sous la table un coup de pied bien placé dans le tibia.

*Débile*, se dit-elle, tandis que Pritchard s'étrangla la bouche pleine en couinant et lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui fit un sourire et coula un regard à la dérobée à Jensen, qui approchait sa main mécanique des baguettes.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui suggérer de demander au restaurant s'ils n'avaient pas des fourchettes dans un coin mais Jensen se débattait déjà avec les couverts qu'il tenait, un air déterminé fronçant ses sourcils. Il ne semblait pas vouloir laisser Pritchard gagner cette fois.

"Tu sais, Francis," dit Adam, équilibrant les baguettes entre ses doigts mécaniques, "tu devrais vraiment travailler ce complexe d'infériorité que tu as." Sa voix était posée et il leva les yeux sur Pritchard alors que l'une des baguettes cliquetait sur la table en tombant. Pendant une fraction de seconde Faridah était sûre que Jensen allait casser la tronche à Pritchard et elle retint son souffle.

"Même si je ne peux pas manger avec ces trucs tu rouleras sous la table bien avant moi."

Faridah souffla. "Eh bien, et si nous portions un toast ?"

Pritchard fixa un bon moment Jensen avant de renifler et de s'essuyer la bouche sur une serviette.

"Désactive ton augmentation RX Sentinelle et c'est ce qu'on va voir," lâcha-t-il.

Une ombre de sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Jensen et Faridah s'accorda un petit sourire en coin en cherchant le serveur des yeux. Ils allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup d'alcool.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Pour ceux qui ne sont pas sûrs de la chute, lorsque Jensen parle de "rouler sous la table" il fait référence au binge drinking, cette pratique qui consiste à boire jusqu'à glisser inconscient sous la table à laquelle on est assise. Jensen remet ici en cause la tolérance à l'alcool de Pritchard. A vous de parier sur ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer à la fin de cette soirée. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Avions de papier

_Auteur : Nenosronhir_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Avions de papier ~

* * *

Lors d'une des rares soirées passées à Sarif Industries et non pas en vol ou alors les mains dans le cambouis à trafiquer un truc sur son oiseau de métal, Faridah se dirigeait vers son bureau pour vérifier ses emails et se délecter d'une barre énergétique qu'elle laissait pour ce genre d'occasions (qui disparaissait de temps à autre et dont le voleur lui était connu) lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net.

Il y avait une montagne d'avions de papier qui s'amoncelaient au pied de sa porte. Ils étaient de différentes formes et de diverses tailles, tous modifiés d'une manière ou d'une autre pour améliorer leur aérodynamisme. Certains n'avaient pas atteints la porte et parsemaient le couloir, d'autres s'étaient cassés le nez contre le panneau et gisaient tels des accordéons de-ci de-là sur le sol.

Faridah approcha avec prudence de sa porte, marchant sur les plus petits avions qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, de plus en plus perplexe et irritée à mesure que ses sourcils se fronçaient et ses lèvres s'étiraient en une simple ligne. Poussant gauchement du pied la plus grosse pile, elle saisit le code de sa porte et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup : à cet instant, un autre avion plana par-dessus son épaule et alla sagement se poser sur la moquette devant elle.

Elle le fixa suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et puis tourna la tête dans une tentative de retrouver le petit plaisantin derrière tous ces pliages. Là, au balcon supérieur se tenaient les coupables : Adam, penché en avant avec les bras croisés sur la rambarde, la tête tourné légèrement vers Pritchard, qui avait adopté la posture du chaton tentant impressionner le doberman.

Faridah vit Jensen hocher vaguement la tête dans sa direction, mais elle ne pouvait pas lire son expression à cette distance quand il avait ses lentilles miroitantes. Il leva un doigt pour indiquer sa présence et dit quelque chose à Pritchard : elle le regarda perdre de la contenance, tournant lentement la tête vers elle.

Elle sourit d'un air doucereux. A l'_attaque._


	3. Augmentachien

_Auteur : Nenosronhir_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Augmentachien

* * *

"Augmenta_chien_," répéta Adam, fixant David Sarif avec une expression mêlant subtilement incrédulité et exaspération.

"C'est la prochaine grande étape en matière d'augmentations, Adam !" Sarif glissa un bras autour des épaules d'Adam et leva sa main bionique, paume vers le haut, dans un grand geste.

"Tu ne vois pas, Adam ? Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme depuis des générations, il va avoir besoin de garder la cadence avec nos nouvelles technologies !" Adam résista la tentation de se dégager de la prise de Sarif et se concentra plutôt sur le froncement de sourcils le plus désapprobateur qu'il connaissait. David en resta de marbre.

"Par ailleurs, j'ai pris la liberté de t'obtenir un compagnon, Adam. Tu vas l'adorer ! Je fais dire à Faridah de préparer l'hélico, il va être livré chez toi, alors il faut s'assurer que ton appartement soit prêt à l'accueillir !" David lâcha Adam et bipa Malik. Adam ne pipa pas mot, suivant du regard les mouvements de Sarif dans son bureau. Encore une fois son boss avait réussi bon gré mal gré à prendre une décision à sa place et cette fois il ne pouvait même pas voir le début d'une excuse pour s'en dépêtrer.

Baissant les épaules, Adam ferma la bouche au lieu de se plaindre et se frotta les tempes de ses doigts bioniques. Il allait devoir trouver un meilleur nom que "Kubrick II".


	4. Invasion de Labo

_Auteur : Nenosronhir_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Invasion de Labo

* * *

Les couloirs de Sarif Industries étaient silencieux, à part pour le son faiblard des sirènes que même les vitres à l'épreuve des balles (récemment installées) ne pouvaient arrêter. Bien que la fréquence des émeutes de Pureté Absolue s'était atténuée dans les derniers mois, leur intensité elle n'avait pas changé. Si seulement, les émeutiers avaient semblaient encore plus désespérés, comme si la demande de retrait des technologies d'augmentation n'allait pas assez vite à leur goût.

Cette émeute en particulier s'était éteinte il y a quelques heures de cela et Adam avait fait escorté par des agents de sécurité la plupart du personnel. Une équipe réduite continuait à garder un œil sur l'entrée, et bien qu'Adam ne pensait pas avoir affaire à d'autres incidents pour la soirée, il ne se sentait pas de cœur à laisser ses hommes sur le qui-vive en rentrant chez lui.

Au lieu de ça il se focalisa sur la serrure électronique qui lui bloquait l'entrée au bureau de Pritchard. _Il l'a amélioré_, se dit-il, adaptant rapidement sa stratégie pour contourner la nouvelle couche de sécurité que le responsable informatique avait cru bon d'ajouter après le dernier passage de l'augmenté. Heureusement pour lui, et malheureusement pour Pritchard, Adam avait les dernières mises à jour en matière de hackage. Bientôt la serrure bipa et le mécanisme s'actionna tout seul, l'écran s'illuminant de vert avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Adam pénétra dans le bureau vide, refermant la porte derrière lui. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu : les écrans clignotaient, les serveurs vrombissaient, des machines tournaient. Il les ignora toutes et alla droit vers la moto qui trônait au centre de la pièce, retirant son manteau en chemin. Il le posa négligemment sur le canapé le plus proche et fit le tour de la moto, plissant les yeux tandis que ses améliorations oculaires faisaient leur office.

Il s'accroupit à côté de la machine, attrapa la boîte à outils cachée derrière le bras du canapé et se mit au travail. Il ne savait pas ou Pritchard trouvait toutes ces pièces mais même Adam devait avouer qu'il avait bon goût. Le problème était que Pritchard voulait tous les mettre sans exception : la moto commençait à ressembler au monstre de Frankeinstein de l'intérieur et Adam se considérer suffisamment bon pour l'aider à y remédier.

Il avait décidé de son propre chef de venir de temps à autre et d'arranger les choses, et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il trouvait de nouveaux ajouts. Il se demanda si oui ou non Pritchard comptait un jour conduire cet engin.

Adam n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il était lorsque la porte bipa derrière lui -il ne l'avait pas verrouillée- et Malik entra l'air de rien, un pack de bières dans une main et un e-book de l'autre. Il s'assit par terre, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction, et elle se contenta de se laisser tomber dans la chaise près du tas d'ordinateurs en maintenance.

"Hé Jensen," elle lui fit un sourire et prit une bouteille du pack avant de la lancer dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa précautionneusement, doigts métalliques tintant contre le verre, avant de vérifier juste au cas ou qu'il ne l'avait pas fissuré.

"J'ai appelé l'un de tes hommes, m'a dit que t'étais encore là." Elle répondit à sa question informulée et il hocha la tête, ouvrant aisément la bouteille. Tandis qu'il en prenait une bonne gorgée, elle continua de parler.

"Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de compagnie." Faridah ouvrit sa propre bouteille en s'aidant de la chaise sur laquelle elle avait prise place et but une gorgée, jetant le bouchon à la poubelle. Quand il lui hocha de nouveau la tête en guise de réponse, elle sourit et se cala dans la chaise, lisant l'e-book qu'elle avait apporté tandis que Jensen retournait à son petit hobby.

Quand la porte bipa une troisième fois, suivi d'un grognement, "Je _jure_, Jensen...", qui fut rapidement interrompu lorsque Pritchard remarqua que celui qu'il voulait insulté était toujours là. Un froncement de sourcil exaspéré fleurit sur le visage de l'expert informatique alors qu'il considérait la scène devant ses yeux : Malik avait migré sur le canapé et était endormie avec l'e-book sur sa poitrine et le manteau de Jensen sous la tête.

Jensen s'était assoupi en position assise, la tête en arrière posée sur le bras du canapé. Il bougea toutefois lorsque Pritchard fit son entrée.

"Bonjour, Francis." Dit-il, la voix plus rêche qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Bordel, Jensen," fut la réponse de Pritchard tandis que sans un mot de plus il se glissait à son bureau et rangeait son sac dessous.

Jensen se leva, essayant de ne pas grimacer tandis que son dos lui faisait mal après avoir pris une mauvaise position dans son sommeil.

"Du café ?" Demanda Adam. Pritchard avait déjà pris place derrière son bureau, les doigts volant sur les touches avec l'air de quelqu'un qui fait de l'ordinateur comme il respire. Il ne daigna même pas répondre à la question de Jensen, et Adam sortit du bureau, déroulant les manches de son col roulé pour cacher ses bras.

Alors qu'il atteignait les portes de la cafétéria, la voix de Pritchard grésilla dans son implant auditif.

"Deux sucres ce matin, Jensen," Adam pouvait sentir le rictus dans sa voix, "et Malik veut un pain aux raisins."

"T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Francis ? Je voudrais pas te voir quand t'es maussade."

"Tu sais quoi, mets-en trois."

Adam se contenta de grogner, mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien sourire.

_Un petit peu._

_Peut-être._


	5. Une Palissade Blanche

_Auteur : Nenosronhir_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Une Palissade Blanche

* * *

Parfois quand Adam rêve, il ne rêve pas de tomber.

Au lieu de ça il rêve d'une palissade blanche (qu'il se souvient non seulement avoir réparé, mais avoir construit de ses mains encore à lui). De l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. De rires, parfois de gloussements, pleins d'allégresse alors qu'il soulève deux garçons remuant par la taille et les tient sous ses bras : presque musclés mais pas _vraiment_, pas _encore_ (et parfois il essuie les yeux d'une petite fille aux genoux écorchés et aux cheveux dorés).

Parfois quand Adam rêve, il se sent entier.

Il se réveille toujours avec des doigts froids et métalliques et les battements d'un cœur qui n'est pas pleinement à lui. Il se réveille toujours dans un monde qu'il ne peut regarder qu'à travers des verres tintés, un peu plus sombre que ce qu'il apparaît à toutes les autres personnes sur cette planète.

Parfois, il préférerait se rappeler d'être tombé.


	6. Une autre Migraine

_Auteur : Nenosronhir_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Une autre Migraine

* * *

"Bonjour, Adam."

Adam regarda d'un air vide la figure holographique qui se tenait dans le bureau de Pritchard (bien que vous ne pouviez pas _savoir _qu'elle était holographique à moins de _savoir_ qu'elle l'était), qui lui rendit son regard avec un sourire un brin espiègle.

Une minute de silence passa entre eux que Pritchard, d'un raclement de gorge, interrompit. Adam transféra son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, croisa les bras sur son torse et dirigea son attention sur l'expert informatique qui, il l'avait décidé, lui devait au moins (pour le bien de Pritchard) une très bonne explication.

"C'est quoi ça, Francis ?" Dit-il, le ton pince-sans-rire.

"C'est toi qui est allé la chercher pour Sarif," répliqua Pritchard, immédiatement sur la défensive.

"Ses _données_," corrigea Adam, "que tu étais _sensé_ étudier ..."

"Oui, et bien, tu as ramené plus que ça."

"Et alors, tu t'es dit que ce serait plus facile de lui demander que de faire ton boulot ?" Adam se massa distraitement les tempes.

"J'ai tout sous contrôle, Jensen." Pritchard essayait d'apaiser Adam, mais tout effort était vain semblait-il.

"Que dalle ! Tu sais de quoi elle est capable, tu étais aux premières loges..."

"Pour le moment je suis cruellement limitée dans mes capacités, toutefois avec suffisamment de temps mon programme pourra outrepasser les protocoles restrictifs que Frank a placés," nota Eliza, sa voix douce et monotone ramenant Adam à l'événement du Panchea. Il se tourna vivement vers elle et regarda son expression vacante bien que plutôt plaisante. Il fit la grimace.

"Au moins elle est honnête," remarqua-t-il, et Pritchard renifla d'un air dérisoire.

"Ais un peu confiance, Jensen."

"Récupère tout ce que tu peux puis éteins-la." Adam ne prendrait aucun risque, mais Eliza glissa vers lui : si elle avait été réelle, il aurait presque dit de ses mouvements qu'ils étaient calqués sur ceux d'un prédateur. Il resta en place, l'observant.

"Bien que je ne sois pas capable de faire les changements nécessaires à mon programme, je peux informer Frank des méthodes utilisées par les Illuminati pour surveiller et contrôler les informations que j'ai recueillis." Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Adam la regarda avec attention, haussant un sourcil sceptique. "Et ?"

"Je peux être utile à Sarif Industries de la même façon que j'ai été utile aux Illuminati pour faire avancer leurs idées." Répliqua-t-elle. Adam se concentra sur Pritchard qui, bien que paraissant pareillement sceptique, semblait assez content de lui. Il n'avait jamais été un fan des machinations de Pritchard, mais malgré l'énorme risque qu'ils encouraient, il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à un tel potentiel.

"Éteins-la," commença-t-il, et Adam crut voir une étincelle de panique dans ses yeux -aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître.

"Sarif a besoin de l'entendre, elle et son offre." Il se décida sur un regard noir et elle semblait presque briller aux implications de sa phrase.

"Si Sarif donne son accord, alors je te laisserai carte blanche pour préparer quelque chose de plus permanent pour elle." Il adressa ces derniers mots à Pritchard qui semblait presque éberlué.

"Merci, Adam." Dit Eliza et il fit un signe de la main.

"Ne me dites pas encore merci, je n'aime toujours pas cette idée." Elle ignora son geste et s'avança, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Des frissons parcoururent sa peau là ou elle l'avait touché bien que le contact n'ait pas été réel et il fronça un petit peu plus les sourcils. Elle ne lui répondit qu'avec son sourire énigmatique bien à elle.

"J'avais bien besoin de ça, une autre migraine." Grommela-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour sortir du labo technique, laissant Eliza aux bons soins de Pritchard.


	7. Ça lui aurait plu

_Auteur : Nenosronhir_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Ça lui aurait plu

* * *

De tous les endroits ou ça aurait pu se passer, il avait fallu que ce soit dans les toilettes. Une minute Frank se lavait les mains, le nez froncé à cause de l'odeur médicale du savon, la suivante il avait été retourné par l'épaule, soulevé par la taille et poussé contre les écrans de pub au-dessus du lavabo avec suffisamment de force pour les faire vibrer.

"Grand dieu, Jensen !" Les doigts de Frank se saisirent furieusement de la première chose qu'il lui passait sous la main, en ce cas là le devant du coûteux manteau de Jensen. Adam avait à peine bougé depuis qu'il avait bloqué Pritchard contre les écrans et quand Frank poussa un petit coup pour vérifier il réalisa que malgré la force supérieure d'Adam il pouvait l'écarter à loisir.

Frank souffla à travers ses dents et une tension qu'il n'avait pas remarqué quitta les épaules de Jensen, ses doigts métalliques relâchant enfin la pression sur la taille de l'expert informatique.

"Bonsoir, Francis," annonça finalement Adam et Frank faillit lui casser la figure. Ça lui aurait plu que le nez de Jensen pisse le sang pour se venger de le suivre partout et de lui foutre une frousse monstre dans les toilettes sans avoir l'air le moins du monde coupable.

Au lieu de ça il tira Jensen à lui par le devant de son manteau, amenant leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. C'était un geste maladroit et il sentit sa lèvre se fendre là ou leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, mais ça en valait le coup en voyant les yeux de Jensen s'écarquiller sous les verres tintés. Les mains d'Adam se posèrent vivement sur la mâchoire de Pritchard, à l'origine pour l'écarter -mais lorsque Frank allait s'écarter le premier, les doigts d'Adam se glissèrent sur sa nuque et lui tournèrent la tête pour approfondir le baiser.

Quand il s'écarta, la lèvre fendue de Frank frotta doucement contre les dents d'Adam, une petite tâche de rouge se reflétant entre leurs lèvres. Frank était à bout de souffle, tout rouge et insultant mentalement Jensen pour avoir pris le dessus en fin de compte -alors qu'Adam semblait imperturbable. Un léger bruit mécanique accompagna le mouvement d'Adam tandis qu'il retirait ses bras, caressant l'une des mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de la queue de cheval de Pritchard.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Jensen s'était suffisamment reculé pour que Pritchard relâche inconsciemment le devant de son manteau et il sortit des toilettes, ses semelles claquant sur le carrelage (il l'avait fait exprès, puisque ses pas étaient silencieux habituellement silencieux), avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant un Pritchard échevelé le regarder partir bouche bée.


	8. Insomnie

_Auteur : Nenosronhir_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Insomnie

* * *

A un moment dans la nuit Adam avait migré de son lit au canapé -il dormait toujours par à coups, encore aujourd'hui- et ça avait rendu folle Faridah les premières fois ou il lui avait permis de rentrer, permis de rester. Mais bon, qu'il la laisse rester avait été dur dès le départ, et elle commençait à s'y faire.

Se dirigeant pieds nus vers la porte qui séparait la chambre d'Adam du salon, Faridah s'arrêta un moment lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, retenant son souffle en attendant de savoir s'il était ou non assoupi. Sa respiration à lui était profonde et régulière, ses yeux fermés et agités sous leurs paupières, sa tête posée sur le coussin que formait l'un de ses bras plié en-dessous. Même endormi elle pouvait voir les marques dans les plis de son visage de ce qu'il -ce qu'ils avaient tous- enduré.

Plissant les lèvres, elle se dirigea discrètement vers le canapé, se penchant pour retirer des doigts de métal crispés autour la télécommande de la télé. Il remua, fronçant les sourcils, et Faridah posa la télécommande ailleurs avant de s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

"Adam ?" Murmura-t-elle, ayant appris que le réveiller en douceur valait mieux que de le secouer au réveil, et au bout d'un moment il grogna vaguement, restant sinon dans la même position qu'auparavant. Satisfaite d'avoir son attention, elle posa doucement une main sur son torse, le bout de ses doigts effleurant les barres sous sa peau et s'approchant de son visage.

"Je pourrais bien ne jamais rentrer à la maison, tu sais, il faudrait que quelqu'un utilise ce lit que tu as à bon escient," le taquina-t-elle doucement. Elle sentit le bout des doigts d'Adam caresser sa cuisse, traçant paresseusement une ligne jusqu'à son dos. Des frissons la parcoururent mais son toucher se réchauffa.

"Désolé, Flygirl." Murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés. C'était une excuse des plus inhabituelles, se dit-elle, parce qu'elle l'avait surpris sans défense. N'empêche, son cœur lui faisait presque mal dans la poitrine. Bougeant au-dessus de lui, elle toucha du dos de la main sa joue marbré d'une barbe naissante, et posa un doux baiser sur le nœud perpétuel qui se formait entre ses sourcils. Elle s'imaginait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'elle l'avait soulagé un brin ce faisant.

"Au moins pense à acheter un meilleur canapé, Spyboy, ces vieilles choses ne sont pas doucereuses avec le dos des gens." Adam renifla ou plutôt gloussa à moitié avant de laisser sa main retomber, faisant dire à la pilote qu'il était temps de le laisser dormir et elle s'en alla se recoucher.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau cette nuit là, ce fut avec son souffle dans le creux de son cou, sa chaleur contre son dos et le poids rassurant de son bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Voilà tous les chapitres de ce mini receuil traduits. Si j'ai laissé les surnoms affectueux de "Flygirl" et "Spyboy" c'est parce qu'ils allaient avec l'avatar de cette fic et que c'est assez intraduisible comme petit nom. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
